Humans and Dinosaurs
by Marshmellowkiller101
Summary: Harley is a 16 year old that has her whole life ahead of her. When her grandfather, Dr. Alan Grant, invites her to go with him to an island for a dig she accepts his offer and joins him and his crew for a great discovery. But when everything goes wrong, she, her grandfather, and his crew must find a way off of the island. (Rated T for some minor swearing and sexual behavior)
1. Grandpa!

**Hello! I welcome you to my new story. Hope you enjoy. I've tried my best to stick to the movies storyline as best I could. Well without further ado, chapter 1!**

I'm Harley Grace Hallous. My mother is Emily Hallous and my father is Frank Hallous. My brother and sister, well if I had any I could tell you but I don't.

Now my parents, they always say I'm special. I don't know if that's because I have dyslexia or because I am just amazing in athletic, well anything. Or both.

It sometimes seems the only person I can relate with was my grandpa, Dr. Alan Grant. He taught me everything I knew about dinosaurs. When I was young he would always tell me stories of his adventures in Jurassic Park and how everything went wrong. He always told me I reminded him of himself when he was my age. Now that I was 16 it seemed that those days were memories caught in the wind. I didn't see my grandpa as much anymore because he was always away on a dig. He promised me he would take me on a dig with him soon.

Summer had just started and I had nothing planned. I woke up when my phone started to ring. I looked at my clock.

"11am already." I muttered and picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, sleepily.

"Harlosaurus? Your summer started right?" An achingly familiar voice said.

"Grandotops! I haven't talked to you in 4 months. And yeah my summer started. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well, I was studying a few fossils and I received a call asking me if I would go on a dig on an island near Isla Nublar. I remembered I promised you that I would take you on a dig. And, well, I guess perfect timing, huh? So, what do you say? It would be a great experience." My grandpa said. I didn't even have to think. I knew my answer from the day my grandpa promised me.

"Of course I'll come!" I said excitedly, no longer sleepy at all.

"Okay. I'll catch a plane over to New York tomorrow. Bye, Harley." Grandpa said.

"Bye, Grandpa." I said and we hung up. I sat in my bed and sighed. I had dreamed of this day since I was a little girl and now it was finally happening.

I sprang from my bed and slid down the railing down the stairs. I did a cartwheel into the kitchen and I had an applaud from my dad.

"Good morning, sweetheart." My dad said. My mom studied me from where she stood behind the stove. Motherly instincts, always knowing when something's off.

"You seem more energetic then usual. What's going on?" My mom said turning back to making breakfast.

"Well, Grandpa called me this morning and asked me if I wanted to go on a dig with him." I explained almost jumping up and down. My mom stopped making breakfast.

"Sweetheart, that's great! Where is he going?" My mom asked.

"Some island near Isla Nubar. He said he's flying here tomorrow to get me." I said. My mom looked at me with Myworry.

"It's not that god-forsaken island where my father almost died is it?" My mom said.

"No. I'm pretty sure it isn't. Why would he go back after that experience?" I said.

"I don't know. Well as long as it's not the two islands, I allow you to go. Frank?" My mom poked my dad.

"Mm hm. Anything that makes me daughter happy." My dad said. Obviously he was just saying that because my mom said yes. He flipped a page in his book.

"Frank, my father is coming here tomorrow." My mom said.

"Is he staying here for 2 weeks again?" My father scowled.

"No, just coming to get Harley, I assume." My mom said.

"I should start packing." I said running back up the stairs.

_The next day…_

I had just finished packing. Grandpa was flying over and he said he should be here around six and we'd be leaving for Mexico tomorrow. I was so excited. I had told all my friends about going to Mexico for a dig and they were excited for me as well.

It was 5:30. I was sitting on my bed listening to my music and texting my friends. I looked over at my desk and saw my raptor egg. My grandpa had given me it when I was born. He said he got it when he went to Isla Nublar. I picked up the glass box and held it. I couldn't believe that a baby raptor had once hatched from the egg.

"You still have that old egg?" A voice said. I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Grandpa!" I said. I set the box back down and ran to my grandpa. I leaped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"Hi, sweetheart. How have you been?" Grandpa asked me.

"Good. I've missed you though." I said releasing him from my grip.

"Haha, I have too." Grandpa said, "Come on. Your mother told me to come get you for dinner."

We walked down to the dining room and sat down at the table.

"It looks delicious, Emily." Grandpa said.

"Thank you, dad." Emily said.

We all started eating. About 10 minutes into dinner my mom broke the silence.

"So this island, dad. Is it anything like Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna?" My mom asked.

"No, of course not. I promised myself I would never go back to either islands or any island similar. Hammond messed up and played god with the making of those islands." Grandpa said.

"Well is it possible that the dinosaurs could have spread to the neighboring islands?" My dad asked.

"No. Unless the animals have learned how to swim, which would be impossible, then there would be a chance. The dinosaurs can not escape the islands." Grandpa explained.

"Nothing seems impossible with those islands. They bred and they said that was impossible. They escaped their paddocks and they said that was impossible. It seems the impossible becomes possible at those islands." My dad said. We sat in cold silence. I knew my dad didn't have the best relationship with my grandpa but he always tried starting things that really weren't necessary.

We talked more about the dig during dessert. It sounded like a bunch of research. Grandpa promised me it's better than it sounded. After dessert we went into the living room and talked about the dig. He told me about some people that would be coming, like his old friend Ellie Sattler.

At around 10 he told me to go to bed because we would be leaving at 5 to get a plane to Mexico. I went up to my room and got into my bed. I didn't fall asleep until around 11:30. I was so excited for the adventures I would have in Mexico. All the fossils and amazing and ancient things we would find. The best part would be that I would get to hang out with my grandpa. I fell asleep thinking about all these things.

**Okay first chapter done. Please tell me if I should continue. I've already started working on the second chapter so it should be up by tonight, maybe. Please review and tell me if it's good, bad, could use some work, or whatever. I'll take some suggestions to help the story along and make it more enjoyable. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Check out my other stories if you want as well. Bye my Marshies!**


	2. Our Adventure Begins

**Okay, I'm really sorry I didn't update. That's something that I do a lot because something always comes up and I can't update. But I'll try to make this chapter worth your time. Without further ado chapter 2!**

I woke up and stretched. I looked at my clock. 3:30. I jumped out of bed and opened my door. I looked down my hallway. Nobody. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I left the bathroom I looked at my phone. It was 4:00. The guest room door opened and grandpa stepped out.

"Harley. Are you getting around?" Grandpa whispered.

"Yes."

"Okay, move your bags and stuff downstairs and if we have time I'll take you to a donut shop and we can get a quick bite before we fly." Grandpa winked and went into the bathroom.

I walked into my room and grabbed two of the five bags I packed. I carried them down the stairs and placed them by the door. I did the same with the 3 other bags. The last one was the heaviest and I struggled to carry it down the stairs. When I set it down it landed on my toe.

"Dammit!" I yelled and pulled my toe out from under my bags.

"You shouldn't be swearing, young lady." A voice said from the kitchen.

"Dad?" I called, going in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why are you going? Don't you realize what could happen?" Dad said.

"Dad, come on. That happened at 2 completely different islands. Grandpa said it's impossible for the dinosaurs to move to different islands. There's nothing to worry about." I told him.

"Is grandpa always right?" Dad asked.

"Well, nobody's always right…" I sighed. I grabbed my dad's hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Dad, you shouldn't be worrying. I'm gonna be back in a couple weeks. If anything goes wrong we have 30 people with us so we'll be fine. I'm 16 now. I can take care of myself. I'll be going to college soon and I'll have to take care of myself then. You and I can think of this as practice." I said. I released my hands from his and looked at my phone. It was 4:10. I decided to make a cup of coffee for myself and my dad.

"Here." I said as I handed him the coffee. I put mine in a to go cup. Suddenly, grandpa came down the stairs.

"Well, grab your bags and put them in the car. We're heading out."

"Okay."

My dad helped and my mom had gotten up to say good-bye. I gave them both hugs and promised them to call them on the plane. I figured I wouldn't have wifi at the island.

"Bye, sweetheart. Be careful please." My mom called.

"I will, Love you." I called back.

"Love you too." My parents said as we started driving away.

It was 4:40. As grandpa promised he took us to a donut shop. We bought two donuts each and a large cup of coffee for both of us.

"When we get to the airport Ellie is going to join us." Grandpa said.

"Really? Okay, I can't wait to meet her." I said.

"Oh, and when we get to the meeting place, there is someone I want you to meet. He's a doctor. Very young too. Only about 20." Grandpa winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

When we landed in Mexico, it was around 11:00 at night. Ellie was really cool and she was quite a whimsical person. We walked to the nearest hotel, which was thankfully only a few blocks away. I decided to call my parents before I went to bed.

As I fell asleep I imagined this doctor that grandpa and told me about. I wondered if he was cute. I'd had my share of boyfriends but a doctor? I would be the coolest person at school. I fell asleep as I imagined a handsome, tall, and smart boy.

"Dr. Kear, this is my granddaughter, Harley." Grandpa said. I was sitting in a tree branch and I jumped down when I heard my name.

"Harley? That's an interesting name. I'm sure you get a share of jokes, huh?" Dr. Kear said. I stared at him. He was tall, and very handsome. He had straight brown hair and a mischievous smile. He had dark green eyes and a cute pointy nose.

"Um, yeah. How old are you again?" I asked. He smiled and nodded understandingly.

"20. I got out of high school early and went to college to become a doctor." He said. Grandpa laughed and patted Dr. Kear on the back.

"I'll let you two get to know each other." Grandpa said. He disappeared into the crowd. Dr. Kear looked at me.

"Well, I think I have the right to know how old you are now." Dr. Kear said winking.

"16, going to be 17." I said.

"Oh. So your still in high school?" Dr. Kear asked.

"Yes, but I'm going into my senior year." I said stupidly. Dr. Kear lifted his eyebrows and gave me a duh look.

"I'm sorry, but that was kinda funny." Dr. Kear said. Somebody called Dr. Kear and he turned around.

"Oh and Harley, you can call me Hunter. I'll see you on the boat?" He asked.

"Yes." I said in a trance. I watched him walk away and I climbed back up into the tree.

I knew now that this trip was going to be awesome.

**Okay sorry for a short chapter. I'll try to make another chapter tonight. So Dr. Kear. I actually came up with the name from someone I'm friends with in school. I love his last name so I used that. How is the story coming? Remember if you have any suggestions you can tell me and I'll try to incorporate it in the story. Well, I've got to go. Bye my Marshies! **


End file.
